1. Field
The present application relates, in certain embodiments, to prosthetic devices. In particular, certain embodiments of the present application relate to a prosthetic foot with a resilient heel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prosthetic feet of different designs are well known in the art. The various conventional designs have sought to solve various limitations associated with prosthetic feet.
Some prosthetic foot designs employ support members located in the heel region of the prosthetic foot; however, such support members fail to provide adequate cushioning, stability, and balance for the user. Such support members also tend to be heavy or bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heel member that allows for improved cushioning at heel strike, while also aiding in stability and balance. There is also a need for a heel member that provides a more natural gait. Various embodiments disclosed herein address at least some of these shortcomings.